


Once upon a time in James's shed

by Just_a_TG_fan



Category: James may - Fandom, The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13231383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_TG_fan/pseuds/Just_a_TG_fan
Summary: You and James alone in the shed after had filmed a reassembler episode...Scruffy May with that blue sweater which fit him so good, fluffy hair and glasses...what could possibly happen?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Ff about James, I hope is not too rubbish...

The notes of Eric Clapton's Layla sounds on the shed, all the others members of the Reassembler's crew are gone. James is playing the Fender Stratocaster he used on today's filming leaned at the workbench, and you are mentally guessing to yourself, if it's only a coincidence he choose that song, or if he remember it's one of your favorites. Since you filmed the first episode, this became an usual habits, after all the others had left you always helped James to put in place the tools and clean up, making tea and having a lovely chat with him. He's such a fascinating man, working with May you start fancy him time after time, his knowledge and sense of humor added at his blue eyes and the charming tone of his voice made you think about him in an unexpected way. One of the strings of the guitar broke, a familiar "Oh cock" echoes in the empty shed and he put the instruments on the table to fix it. You soon join him around the workbench, handling a cup of tea in his direction. 

J: Thank you Ma'am

He show you a little smile before take a sip, the steam of the tea tarnish his glasses and he almost let escape another swear. You giggle, it's always funny hear him say rude words, from the outside it look such a gentleman...and contrariwise is not sometimes. James polish the glasses with the border of his blue jumper and then push away a lock of fluffy hair from his eyes before put them again in place. You lift yourself on top of the table looking at him replace the string while he talk about the history of the guitar. The work don't take long time, the Fender is mended in a snap and he play again the Layla's intro before put it away, asking if you know the story behind the song. Of course you know it and you keep chatting about it with him. The tea in your cup is gone and James ask if you fancy another cup, you nod and he carry it to you.   
You take the mug from his hands, your fingers touch, James hand is so warm, you always had a kink for his hands, they looks so strong and manly and...skillful...some tea spill, it's hot and burn your fingers, a tiny grimace of pain curve your lips while you dry your hand on your jeans. And then James do something unexpected, he take your hand and kiss it gently, he did it without think, you blush at the contact with his lips, you never imagined they was so soft. He quickly let your hand go, messing his hair and saying apologies. 

J: I'm sorry...I don't know how I could did it...it wasn't my intention embarrass you...

You're babbling...surprise by his behavior and by the fact he looks so sweet now...

J: I'm sorry...What I was thinking? Bloody Nora.. I could be your dad...

You grab his jumper pulling him closer, hiding your face in the soft wool of it, murmuring you don't care of the difference of age between you and him, playing nervously with the fabric.   
James wrap you in his arms, one of his hands run through your hair caressing your head, you hug him, snuggling against his chest and savoring his scent of fresh washed clothes and tobacco mixed with the manly smell of metal and wood of the shed. After a while he push you a bit backward, his fingers move gently on your jaw, he's looking at you, his blue eyes are so deep and beautiful, your cheeks burn under his look underneath the glasses. James index finger slide under your chin lifting it to kiss you. His lips play with yours, his beard pleasantly scratch your skin, your hands run through his hair, the distance between your bodies is soon completely dissolved...


	2. Chapter 2

This morning, when you get up, you never imagined an ordinary day of work would had turned into the realization of one of your bedtime fantasies. After weeks spent wondering about how pleasant would had been be in James's arms, threatened by his lips and hands, you finally know. It's a while May is kissing you, on the workbench in his shed and it's absolutely fantastic.  
James's hands are massaging your thighs, his tongue explore slowly your mouth, while the bulge in his jeans straddle between your legs more and more heavily. Even through the thickness of the denim it's presence is so present...you're moaning overwhelmed by that he's doing. His taste is simply delicious, the way he's kissing you and the moans he's letting escape every time your bodies smash against each other's are turning you on more and more. Your hands slide down on his back until his hips which you found the shape so sensual and then on the edge of his jeans in the tentative to open them. 

J: There's no hurry Ma'am...

James grab your wrist, placing your arms around his neck and pushing you down on the workbench, he's panting as well as you, his lips tug yours while he slip his hand under your sweater until reach your bra, your back arch to help him to reach the lace. He fight a bit with it, groaning in frustration until he finally manage to release it. His warm and rough palm close on your breast massaging it gently. You kiss him deeply, slightly pulling his hair as James pull and rub your nipple between his fingers. The movement of both of you, cause James's glasses to slide forward hitting your nose, he break the kiss, panting a sorry and you take them off giggling, shaking your head replying, it didn't matter, caressing his itchy scruff and drowning in his eyes. May's lips move on your neck, tugging and nibbling it, while his hand move down, his palm press on your stomach going further to slip beneath your jeans, his fingertips lift a bit the edge of your panties, before move up again massaging your tummy, and then down again slipping further. This slow teasing of him it's driving you mad, your chest rise in deep breaths every time his fingers go deeper into your panties, waiting for the moment they would finally slip inside you. You are whimpering, all this sweetness had wrapped you in a bubble of pleasant comfort, your panties are soaked and you mutter between frustration and amusement:

I thought you were Captain Slow for your driving style not...

J: Oh...that's rude...

He lift a bit for look better at you and then James open the button of your jeans, his hand slip in your panties pulling off a naughty schoolboy's smile.

J: This is the problem with new generation, you want all and immediately...

You're giggling and panting at the same time, his blue eyes and that smile simply make you fizz... despite all you're replying, telling him, what that he said, is not fair but your words turn in a long moan of pleasure as his fingers smoothly slips inside you....


	3. Chapter 3

The ceiling of James's shed is becoming a very familiar sight. You are not staring at it on purpose, James he's looking at you, one of his hands through your hair and the other one in your panties. You lye on the worktable, panting and stupidly smiling to him. 

He's whispering in your hear, his voice is lower than usual but the professor's tone he always have is still the same. While his fingers play in your panties he's teaching you a sort of lessons about foreplay and their importance, slowly rubbing your most sensible spot, that's the reason for your stupid smile. 

As he's lesson go on his fingers occasionally fully slip in you, causing your head to tilt back letting you escape long moans of appreciation, that's why the shed ceiling is became a so familiar sight. You can't tell how much time had passed since he start talking and you neither care, the hurry is gone, the situation it's so pleasant and peaceful, his smile so charming and his voice so sweet, you can stay like this forever. 

Between a sentence and another James lips tease yours, his hand caress your cheek and your fingers savor the light scratchiness of the beard under his chin. You giggle at the sound of the word "orgasm" coming out from his mouth, you're used at hear May talk about engineering or the many variations of curry, not words like that, or lubrication, like he's doing now, pleased by how wet and soft you are. 

His fingers are smoothly sliding inside you a bit faster, causing your hand twist the wool of his jumper tighter and tighter while your breaths accelerate and your back arch in spasms of pleasure. His hand left your face and move down, lowering your jeans and pants for have more room. You drag James closer, kissing him passionately, the sight of his arm, the rolled sleeve of the jumper, his hand working between your legs had suddenly fired you up. 

You are choking your moans in James's mouth, he's groaning slightly, he's at the limit as well as you. His fingers are bringing you until the edge, the pleasure rise more and more. You break the kiss, calling his name with a crackly voice, pulling him backwards and grabbing his forearm, feeling the urgency of have him, to be wrapped in those arms, to hear James moan cause of you...

You get up, sat on the table, James gently free his arm from your catch whispering in your ear with an hoarse voice:

J: Not yet ma'am...

You sigh his name as a third finger follow the two which already was giving you pleasure, you almost fall back again on the table but James's hand on your back keep you up. You are panting heavy, his movements slow but hard until you are completely adapt at this new pleasant intrusion, his hand has moved on the back of your neck and he's kissing you more and more deeply as he fast his pace. At this point you are utterly high, your hands had slipped under May's jumper, your fingernails scratch the hot skin underneath as you reach the climax, shaking and hiding your face on his chest. 

James let you catch breath for a while looking at your messed and satisfied expression, and then he show you that naughty smirk again, raising his eyebrows before pull off your jeans and pants, you kick away your shoes, for help him, impatiently opening his trousers while he's kissing you lustfully...and then doorbell ring at the exact moment you managed to undone the last button.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The situation was becoming hot in James's shed...but the doorbell spoiled the fun.
> 
> Thanks for reading and please leave kudos or comments to motivate me on keep writing hahaha!

You finally had almost unwrapped your gift and then... the doorbell. You are sat on the worktable in James's shed, your jeans and panties lie on the floor near May's feet. He's kissing you lustfully, he played with you for a while earlier and now he's at the breaking point. The tension in his jeans you just partly released speak more than clear. You both ignored the interruption at first but another rang make him groan and roll his eyes in frustration, he sigh a " Cock" on top of your lips before shout at the door:

J: There's no one! Bugger off!

Despite all, you are giggling, the situation is slightly amusing. James's is giggling as well, you both feeling like two nasty students, keeping on kissing, worried and excited by the idea to be caught.

C: Come on May! Open the door!

Jeremy is shouting at the other side of the door and May let escape another swear.

J: Sod off Clarkson!

C: I have great news! Let me in...

You have to hide your face on James's jumper to choke your laughs when Jeremy start repeatedly call James name with a whiny insistent voice.

J: Bloody Nora I'm gonna kill him if is just another one of his utter bollocks....

May give up in the end freeing you from the hug and closing his jeans. You're still giggling while he hand to you your clothes. You're annoyed by the interruption, but at the same time insanely happy. You're a huge fan of Clarkson and you saw him just few times in the Top Gear studio, without had the chance to talk with him and the thought to be in the same room with two of the men you admire most, make you fizzle even if it ruined the atmosphere between you and James.

After a last, sorry glance at you, May let Clarkson in. Jeremy look at both of you with a strange expression, before a sudden realisation spread across his face make him crack in a genuine laugh. You and James are fully clothed but the messy hair and the swollen lips speak quite clear about what was going on. When finally he manage to stop giggling, helped by a murderous glance of James, Clarkson shake your hand letting you surprised by the fact he apparently remember of you. You all move on the living room and the attention of Jeremy is stolen by you, you and him start a interesting conversation, he ask you several questions, totally forgetting the reason for he come here and filling you of utter joy, for have the possibility to talk with a such amazing man. James is strangely silent, listening you from the sofax smoking slightly annoyed...When he ask to Clarkson the reason why he came here in Hammersmith his voice betray a little his mood.

Jeremy look aware of the thin tension in the room, but instead to relieve it, he ask James for some tea, deliberately ignoring the question and keep giving attention to you. 

You start feel a bit uncomfortable but flattered, the thought of May be jealous looks impossible but that will explain his behavior, not only today, in other occasions, while you chatted with him and you couldn't help yourself to not show your admiration for Clarkson, James replied often with a sharp sarcasm, cutting off the subject. You didn't mind of it until now and this paint a stupid smile on your face.

He's gone in the kitchen to prepare tea, after a while you join him, leaving Clarkson with an excuse. James is filling the mugs with sugar, you stand at the door for a moment looking at him, you love the shape of his shoulders and the way his back narrow at the hips, the jumper and that old pair of jeans suit him so good...  
You wrap your arms around his waist, asking if he need help, pushing yourself against him. James shake his head, sliding his hand on your forearm, you mutter a sorry, muffled by the wool of his jumper, he reply it's all right, turning you in front of him and playfully messing up your hair, smiling. You kiss him lightly, standing on your tiptoes, his hands slide on your hips dragging you closer, deepening the kiss sweetly until the kettle whistle and you separate to carry the tea in the other room. 

The afternoon go on pleasantly chatting on the comfy chairs in James's living room, he's in a better mood now and the atmosphere is relaxed and funny.

In the end Jeremy ask you if you need a lift to home and after a look at James you accept the offer.  
It was an incredible day, you can't believe at what happened but now sat on Jeremy's car you start regret to had left James's house, the next filming session is for the next week and the thought of have to wait so long before see him again make you sad. Halfway you speak without think, telling to Clarkson to stop the car because you forgot some important documents at James's home, you're lying obviously, you just want go back and take on where you had left. Jeremy tell you there's no problem, he will take you back and you try to decline, saying you don't want bother him anymore, you can go using public transport. He's giggling at your efforts to find excuses. At least he told you he will only left you in Hammersmith and then go home, adding to take care of his mate. You blush, murmuring a thank you, causing him laugh louder at the sight of your red cheeks.

Finally you are again in front of James's door, Jeremy is waving at you with a childish smile, as he go away you push timidly the doorbell....


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After filming the reassembler, you had an hot afternoon with James, but the fun was interrupted by Jeremy. When Clarkson left he offered you a lift home, but you wanted come back to May's house, now you are in front of his door..

DRIIING, The doorbell rang and you're lightly shaking, suddenly, coming back, doesn't look a good idea anymore. And if James will think you are too insistent? If he regret what happened? All this options and many more, pop in your mind, while the silence around you fall, no hint someone is in the house.

Your index finger is approaching at the button again and then stopping halfway you decide is better go home, maybe he's gone out for a pint or just had enough fastidious guests for today and is ignoring the bell on purpose.

You're leaving but after only few steps James's familiar voice make you turn.

" Aren't you a bit too old for rang people's doorbell and then run away ma'am?

He stand in front of the door, thumbs in jeans' pockets and a pretended serious expression, his eyes betray him, sparkling with amusement.

You can't do nothing except smile, relieved by the fact he's happy to see you, quickly walking toward him. 

" I forgot something..."

You mumble sheepishly, as you enter again in the shed.  
James look at you puzzled trying to find out what you possibly had forgot in there and then realizing what you meant as you slightly tug his jumper, your cheeks red like his Ferrari 458 speciale.

James's hands slip on your waist, pulling you in his arms, resting his chin on your head. The cuddly moment is quite brief, your stomach betray you, growling for the hunger and causing him crack in a muffled giggle. 

"Right, ma'am, what about a pint and some food?"  
James asked you, after he kissed your forehead. You nod, trying to re compose yourself, just the time for him to take his jacket and you are again on the road, silently walking to the Cross Keys pub.

He light up a cigarette and then hand the packet of Camel blu to you, chatting and smoking you finally arrive to the pub, the warm lights and the buzzing of the other customers surround you, James find a table and after ask what you fancy to drink walk to the bar, occasionally waving an hand at the other usuals he know. Soon he come back carrying two pints of London Pride, you cheers and start talk about important questions. What to eat.

The food you ordered don't take long to arrive but the wait seemed endless, you was so focused on come back to James's home and so happy to can spend more time with him, you forgot how much hungry you was until the delicious smell from the kitchen reached your nostrils. The food is so good you let escape some satisfied moan while you eat, like you was starving by days, causing James chuckle uncontrollably.  
With your stomach filled and half pint still on the table, your attention is now stolen by the dartboard, glancing at it every so often, you know James is a good player and you really want play with him. He notice it and invite you to do a game. 

Soon instead to play he give you a lesson, positioning himself behind you to adjust your posture. His left hand up on your waist keeping your back straight and the right one hold your wrist firmly, showing you the correct way to throw the dart. His touch and the heat of his body make you think about what happened in the afternoon and your heartbeat accelerate.

James's soft voice is giving you useful tips but the sound of it and his breath on your skin combined with the tickling sensation his beard give you, makes you flush. The little movement he do with his hips as he guide your hand, turn your throw in a utter failure, too much distracted as you are by the roughness of his jeans slightly stroking on your bum. You shrug up saying is not your day and after had empty your glasses you suggest him to come back home.

Walking back to his house, James' hand naturally slip in your, making you slightly blush again, wondering if this wouldn't be a problem if some one see you holding hands. There's a cold breeze and he position your hands in the pocket of his jacket, tangling his fingers with yours. You snuggle against him, placing your other hand on his arm, asking if he wouldn't be in trouble showing himself around with you in that way. 

James crack in a laugh, suddenly stopping, looking at you with a mischievous smile, his eyebrows raised as he tell you, he like be in trouble, cupping your face and kissing you, causing a wave of heat run through your body. His lips tug yours slightly but not for long, his tongue flick in your mouth deepening the kiss so passionately your knees tremble, you grasp at his jacket while little moans start rise up in your mouth. He leave you breathless, his voice low and hoarse tell you he's happy you came back and he can't wait to take on where you had left in the afternoon. 

You finally arrive at home and as James close the door behind his shoulders, you grab the hems of his jacket lifting up on your tiptoes to kiss him, he's surprised at first by your urgency but don't missing a beat he put his hands on your bottom adding at your movements more friction against his crotch. You're both panting, groans of appreciation escape from his mouth as you grind harder against the stiff contents of his jeans...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally you and James are home alone...

James low groans are driving you crazy, the hardness in his jeans heavily rub between your legs, all the sexual tension growth through the day is blowing up. 

You quickly pull down of his shoulders the jacket, taking advantage of the little gap between you caused by this action, to move your attention on his jeans, undoing the buttons, keeping James pinned at the door with your weight while your tongue explore his mouth and your hand pull down his jeans and underpants. He let out a low growl as you start stroke his erection, his hot stiff flesh twitch under your touch and you now understand why all that foreplay, he's packed more than you expected. 

You kneel down in front of James still moving your hand on his length, he groan hoarsely, his hand slip through your hair while your lips start work on his tip wetting and massaging it and then flicking your tongue on, causing him to whimper breathlessly. As you take it in your mouth you can feel the tension run through his arm, his fingers clenching through your hair in his effort to don't be rough gripping you harder trying to not guide your head at a faster and deeper rhythm.  
This gentlemanly is soon rewarded, your actions became more vigorous, increasing the volume of his moans. 

You do your best, even if it's hard stay focused on what you are doing, the thought of the quality of the tool you're playing with made you flush only at the idea you soon will be threatened with. James's appreciation sounds anyway are a pleasant reward at the moment, his low groans and hoarse nonsense made you tingle even more. You move the hand which was holding his shaft following your movements and try to take it in your mouth as much as you can, bobbing back and forth until he's slightly shaking and then slowing down, assisting him to his complete release with deep and slow mouthful in tune with his heavy breaths.  
As your lips get removed from him, James slide down against the door, joining you on the floor, his head leaned back and his lips slightly parted.

J: Jesus...girl..

You innocently smile, while his big hand cup your face, his eyes still blurred by pleasure are locked in yours, his thumb stroke tenderly your cheek and you blush once again under the look of his magnetic blue eyes.

James pull you in his arm, drawing you in a passionate kiss, his tongue tasting his own taste in your mouth, he pull your jacket down your shoulders and as he get stuck halfway your arms you both groan in disappointment, fighting with it, while your lips keep play until you're free and your hands can reach him again, they slip under his jumper in the effort to take it off of him, causing a bit of a mess cause James is trying to do the same with yours. He win and your jumper and the t-shirt underneath are tossed away.

You try another attempt with is clothes but he's quicker than you, grabbing your wrists and placing your hands upon his shoulders. James's lips tease your softly while his hands climb up your torso until arrive at your bra, managing to unclasp it at the first try, his mouth still playing with yours curving in a accomplished smile.

His scruff tickle your neck as he move his attention there, nibbling it softly, you're tormenting his hair moaning quietly at the contact of his hands closing around your breasts, your breath accelerate as his thumbs began circle on your nipples. His touches and his breaths on your skin are driving you mad.

James gently slide an hand on your back, pushing you carefully backwards on the floor, looking at you once again with that naughty smirk before leave a track of soft kisses down your throat until the dorbell ring...

You look at each other, cracking up in a suffocate laugh, after all it was going on too smoothly, you pull him down on your arms while the doorbell keep ring...


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, hope you will enjoy the new chapter, as always thanks for reading!

For the second time in the same day you and James had been interrupted, you both started get used at it, careless of another insistent ring you keep going do your business. His mouth is nibbling down your chest when...

"Come on James! I know you're at home! I can see the lights turned on!"

Richard's voice shout from the other side of the door, causing a long sigh from both of you. He's knocking at the door and in the end James give up. He help you to get up and after you had collected your clothes from the floor and he zipped up his jeans you told him you'll be waiting upstairs in the bedroom, adding playfully to don't make you wait too long.

You're going upstairs, carrying your stuff, when he grab your forearm and draw you in a deep and slow kiss looking at you with a puppy dog frown as you separate, you smile at this unexpected cuteness before leave him alone.

You arrive at top of the stairs but instead to go straight in the bedroom, you stay there to listen what's happening downstairs. 

Apparently Jeremy told Richard, James got something interesting and if he had the occasion, suggested to come there for have a look. Hammond convinced he got a new motorcycle, and having quit from the office at late hour, decided, tickled by curiosity, to move here for find out what his mate had in hands.

You walk in James's bedroom, tripping in the suitcases at the bed's feet, you leave your jacket and jumper on a chair, then you decided to get rid of your jeans and shoes as well, in the purpose to wait for his return on the comfort of James' bed. 

Free from your clothes you began look at the room. Plenty of books are stored around, aircraft models are aligned in perfect order on the bookshelfs near the window. There's some photos as well, showing him in his early years. You keep look around, smiling and observing all these objects who show you a side of James you didn't knew.

Suddenly you feel cold, one if his flowery shirts hanged outside the closet grab your attention and you wear it just for fun. It smell of fresh washed clothes, with just an hint of James scent, like he tried it and then decided to wear something else. 

On the bed table, there's a photographic book about spitfire, you take it and sit on the bed, turning the pages and reading here and there, leaning against the pillows, while you wait for James to come back.

His shirt is comfy and the book is interesting, soon you're wrapped in the lecture and you notice James is come back only when he sit in front of you on the bed.  
He look at the shirt, smiling as he trail a finger across the collar, then noticing the book in your hands, he began talk about it, the professional tone is back while he give you a lesson and reply to your questions on the subject, you love listen to him, his voice is soft and passionate. 

The shirt, meanwhile your talking, which is become animated at some point, cause the enthusiasm you both share for old stuff, is wide open, giving him a clear sight of that's underneath, his words start be incoherent, his attention completely stolen by the skin you're showing off. 

When your eyes meet and he realized to be caught at staring, you stretch an arm toward him to draw James in a kiss. 

The situation became heated in the blink of an eye, with long and purposeful kisses and James's weight pleasantly keeping you down. 

He lift himself a bit, just to move his attention back to your neck, trailing little bites in between kisses along the line of your throat, causing you to shudder, the softness of his lips and the light roughness of his beard, purposefully rubbed on your sensitive skin are enough to make you pant already. The bites turns in open mouth kisses, wet and hot in the way to your breast, your hands softly run through the fluffy mass of his hair. 

"James..."

You pant out, tilting your head backwards as he start torment your nipple with his tongue, teasing you with light flicks before wrap it in the wet heat of his mouth.  
You're slightly pulling at his hair, gripping them tight as he start suck greedily, until it almost hurt as intense is it, causing your back to arch and your moans increase.

"Holy fuck..."

You swear breathlessly, urging him up, feeling the need to have more and now, aching for it, for have his lips on yours again. 

"Language ma'am..."

He say cheekily, an eyebrow raised and a accomplished smirk. He climb up just to brush his lips on yours, lightly and briefly, before come back down, slowly rubbing his beard on your cleavage in his way to your panties...


End file.
